


Coffee girl

by sammie20449



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammie20449/pseuds/sammie20449
Summary: Clarke was from new York who.moved out to California. Clarke wanted to make a name for herself and venture something new. She came to Cali for make something and out of nowhere she met Lexa at a coffee house (blu jam cafe) and she fell in love with lexa.





	1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Clarke was from New York, but due to some family concerns she fly-out to California to venture out something out for herself and see if she could make a name for herself. She came from a well off family background with an architect father (Jake Griffin), a lawyer mother (Atty. Abigail Griffin) and adopted sister (engr. Raven Griffin) who is one of the best engineer. Clarke is more a carefree living person who takes things slowly and see a different  perspective in life. She loves to enjoy so basically she had a lot of parties and dated a lot of hot guys and girls, so you can say a party girl. Due to a heartbreaking break -up with ex Nylah, she decided a fresh start to know herself better and make a name of herself. Clarke is an architect same as his father but during her free time she loves to paint.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Monday morning, Clarke was already in LA so she decided to have some coffee st BLU JAM cafe before meeting a friend client (Bellamy Blake) for a new design for his house. When she was looking at her laptop, she saw a reflection on an image who passed by and can't help to glance at a girl who has waivy chesknut hair, with great shape jawline, and smart looking glasses. The girl was bringing a lot of papers and she was in the line waiting for her order for coffee. Apparently, the smart looking girl was in the middle of an argue with a guy who was cutting in line and Clarke could see that the girl was in trouble so she butts in,"hey, can I help you?"

The smart looking girl was already picking - up her coffee that she was startled with the husky sexy voice at her back that when she turns around, coffee had spilled over to Clarke's white sleeve, "I'm sorry!! I'm sorry."

Clarke was in shock," holy! Its freaking hot." But even when she was in pain Clarke was still smiling at the girl.

The girl was in awe looking at Clarke,' isn't she hurt? But why is she still smiling', the girl asked herself in her mind. Other people was starting to stare at the incident but Clarke just asked the Barista,"could you prepare for another coffee for what she had ordered. Sorry I had startled you. I just thought you needed some help".

The girl just stared at the ruined garment ( white polo long sleeve currently wet) and totally the boobs is really visible peeking out of the white sleeve. 

The Barista cuts-in," ma'am your order is her." 

Clarke took the coffee and hands it to the girl," here's your coffee. Its on me".

"I need to go, I'm running late. Sorry for the the shirt by the way," Lexa pointing out the damaged garment.

After the girl had left, Clarke was left dazed. Its is very uncommon for Clarke to fall for someone or admire someone at first sight but that girl made an impression. 'Those eyes says it all,' Clarke said to herself. When Clarke was back to herself she had look at herself in the mirror, "man! And I have a meeting like half and hour and my sleeve is ruined." Luckily Clarke always have a spare T-shirt in her Harley.

\------------------------------------------

 

Half and hour had passed Clarke had arrived in Arkadia Tech Company with her Harley. Clarke was really hot and can really blow anyone with her looks, with a little wink and cute smile that can bring out the small mark above her lips can make anyone stop and stare. Clarke was wearing black pants, with black T-shirt and leather jacket. She thought," this is not a proper way to meet a client. Dress-up all like this." Anyhow she had no other choice. She went to the floor of the office of his client. She was assisted and asked to wait for a while since Mr. Blake is on a meeting. 

Later on, Bellamy arrives, "Clarke, nice to see you again." He hugged and kissed Clarke on the cheek. "Its been a while and i didn't expect / imagine you would really come to do my house. I was expecting that you'll be sending someone to do it knowing your so busy and all of that." 

Clarke smiled, "yah! It is a good change of place to take and opportunity to explore Cali. Besides I miss you Bellamy, how you've been?".

Good friends were catching up when the assistant came in to deliver the coffee. " Sir, your coffee. I would like to remind you for the meeting with Grounders Inc at 11am." The girl was surprised when she glance who was the boss talking to.

Clarke was smirking, " what a small world coffee girl."

"I guess you have met my my assistant," Bellamy intruded. "Clarke,this is my assistant Lexa Woods and Lexa, this is my architect Clarke who will be helping me build my dream house."

All smiles and laughs.

"Would you make her some coffee as well Lexa,thanks". So going back Clarke, I wanted something modern Asian type design for the house. " lexa your excused." 

Lexa had exited the office and was making the coffee for Clarke. 

Minutes later , lexa was back for Clarke's coffee," here's your coffee ma'am".

Clarke was all smiles," thanks coffee girl. Call me Clarke anyways and have a great day".

Lexa was back in her desk but really can't stop thinking what was Clarke always smiling about at her. "WHAT's UP WITH HER?"


	2. Get to know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This where Clarke had discovered Lexa's girlfriend Costia. This is also a part were clexa had become closer to get to know each other.

_chapter 2_

 

Days had passed, Clarke had been a regular visitor at the Arkadia Technology Company to continually update Bellamy for the house design and discuss for the final floor plan and lot area. Clarke had even visited the site to formally get the exact measurement for the house and lot, so that means Lexa and Clarke had been exchanging hi's and Hello's whenever they meet in the office. One time during a visit in Bellamy's office for the initial design Clarke was able to meet the assistant manager who was Costia Rivers. Bellamy stood up," Costia! I was not expecting you for a visit today?  Anyways Cos I would like to introduce you to my architect Clarke..... " 

Clarke butts in," Clarke Taylor." Clarke had extended her hand for handshake.

Bellamy was confused.(clarke's last name is griffin but she used her middle name instead)

In return, Costia extended her hand as well," I'm Costia Rivers, the assistant manager of this company. Nice to meet you Clarke Taylor."

Lexa was knocking on the door, as usual to give the coffee to his boss. But in this moment Clarke saw something in Lexa's eyes(love? Admiration? Crush?) towards Costia.

Lexa was smiling towards Costia, " would you like to have some coffee, Ms. Rivers?"

"No. Thanks! You can go back to your desk Ms.Woods. will call you if we need anything."

Lexa immediately excused herself but Bellamy had stopped her," Lexa, please don't forget the coffee for Clarke. "

"Okay Sir," was all Lexa's reply

Clarke stood up, " may I be excuse. I'll be back in a minute."

Clarke was looking for Lexa, " hey there."

Lexa was making the coffee at the back area.

Clarke took the mug," starting from now Lex,  you don't need to make coffee for me. Your employer is Bellamy not me so you don't have to serve me. Sorry to have bothered you this."

" its not really a problem Ms. Clarke. Its my pleasure but I need to go back to the desk for some paper works so if you excuse me."  

Lexa went back and Clarke had followed going back to the office bringing up her own cup of coffee. All 3 people had discuss at the office, which Costia had imparted some ideas for the house.

\---------------------------------------------------

Late in the afternoon, Clarke was waiting for Lexa at the gate. Lexa was not really in the mood after what had Costia have treated her coldly.

Both Lexa and Costia had been secretly dating for 2 years. Costia is a well reknown person who had a reputation for women and Lexa was not part of that standards. Lexa is wearing simple clothing plus she wears glasses (nerdy type), so its decided to keep there relationship hidden but all Costia's excuse is work related. That there relationship should not be out since it might cause some problem in the company so Lexa had agreed to this kind of arrangement. In some point Lexa wanted to move on and let go but Costia is a perfect material for meeting her family (Costia is smart, good looking, rich and can handle a lot of things),.

Clarke had greeted when she saw Lexa at the gate," hey Lexa! Would you like to have some coffee. You still owe me for the shirt."

"I don't know what your talking?.... I'm not really interested...I'm in a relationshiop  and I'm not planning to go out with you... Sooo!!!! Please stop bothering me." Lexa was irritated that she bump her shoulder to Clarke.

" hey..hey..hey..I'm not giving that impression Lexa. I'm just new out here and  I was just trying to make friends."

" I'm not in the mood for today, so please just leave me alone."

" all you have to say Lex is no...just enjoy the rest of the day." Clarke had gone to retrieve her bike at the parking area and Lexa just look at Clarke with disappointment in herself.

 

\------------------------------------------------

Couple of days had passed and Lexa wasn't able to see Clarke in the office. She wanted to apologize for what she had said the other day.  One day when Lexa was about to go and grab the coffee, when she pass by at the park going to Blue Jam cafe, she saw a blonde girl sitting on the bench with a canvass sitting upfront. Lexa approach the blonde and she was exactly standing at the back," wow! That's really a nice piece. You really capture the beauty."

"Yah! The place is really nice and quite in this time of day. It makes me relax and think a lot."

Lexa knew that husky voice belongs to,"Clarke? "

Clarke stood up,"hey Lexa ! Long time no see."

"Yeah! I haven't seen you in the office for a couple of days now.".

Clarke was smirking," why Lex? Did you miss me?..but really I'm working with the design."

Lexa was smiling," miss you?? Mmm?? A little bit with your snoozing around and bugging me in the office."

Clarke just nodded,"you know Lexa, you should smile a lot."

"And why is that Clarke?"

Clarke is fixing up her things and canvass ready to go. "Because you look really pretty and brings out the beauty of your eyes when you smile. Its like my painting lexa,  when you sketch it first its dull and any regular drawing but when you put color in it, it brings out the beauty within." Clarke is already staring her green eyes. (Blue eyes meets green eyes)

"Ammm, that's deep Clarke? Using metaphor? I'm impressed. I was wondering would you like to have some coffee. Its still early so like I have an hour before work."

" are you asking me out Lex?"

"No..no...no...i was taking a rain check for the last time and I'm sorry for the way I behaved towards you the other day. It was really unprofessional.

Clarke had patted Lexa's shoulder," no problem Lex. Life is like that when it comes to love problems."

"What love problem," Lexa deadpan. "What do you know about that huh?. You seem to be a play girl who broke a lot of hearts in the past and present."

"Let's have some coffee now Lexa..FYI...I had my heart broken as well. Don't judge me Lex, I'm still human. You may seem to judge me based on first impression but I assure you I'm not. People change that's why I'm here in Cali for fresh start. Had to leave everything in New York and hoping to have something here."

Both had gone to the cafe and continued there conversation to get to know each other. They had enjoyed every minute thru laughing and some gestures that implies having a great time but it all ended an hour after since they had to part ways for work.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is were Clarke had seen it thru Lexa's eyes that Costia had a role in her life. It sucks how Costia treats Lexa but this is were the part had played an important role and realizes a lot of things in the past. Clarke had seen another part of life and she slowly understands how slowly falling for someone works.

Chapter 3

 

Friday morning, Clarke had the initial design for the house so she opted to visit Bellamy at Arkadia Tech. Company. Surprisingly, the assistant CEO had visited the premises. As Clarke enters the office, " Morning Bell."

Bellamy scoffs, "Clarke!! Good to see you." He was pointing out at the corner of the office. "I have someone excited to see you."

A dark browned girl had started to approach,  "Hey, Clarke...Glad to see you." Octavia is all flirtatious smiles. She hugs and kisses her on the cheek.

*****************************************************************

A little history way back in school days, Octavia has a crush on Clarke. Both had gone out together but there was no serious relationship had happen since Clarke had respected the idea that Octavia is the younger sister of Bellamy. She doesn't want to ruin the friendship over some fling so nothing really serious is going on. Clarke never pursue her.  Octavia is really hot with amazing physique, she is a cheerleader, an athlete and a student body (perfect girl material). A lot of guys and girls had pursue her but she had her eyes on Clarke. Bellamy even agrees to both if they ever have any relationship going on but to Clarke it has to be in platonic state, so probably that's why Octavia is still pursuing Clarke. Clarke is rich with great curves, carefree, adventurous, dashing and etc., you can say they are both perfect relationship material but in reality it never happens. Although Clarke had dated hot ladies / gentlemen but only Nylah was her center but due to some conflict on their status they have decided to end it.

******************************************************************

Going back in the office, as usual Lexa is delivering the coffee in her boss office, "Sir, you coffee. Ms. Blake would you care for some coffee as well?"

Octavia looks at her," No Lexa! I'm good for today."

A minute later Costia had barge in, "Octavia nice to see you." Costia was a bright smiles approaching Octavia. When she heard Octavia was in the building she came running to see her.

Lexa was just staring at Costia and glancing towards Octavia.  (Lexa knew that there relationship had to be hidden but looking at Costia the adoration towards Octavia is seen in her face. She can tell that she has no match for Octavia. Costia is visibly head over heals for Octavia but she loves Costia that being a hypocrite/martyr is all she can do.)

Clarke had noticed at that sight, an unexplainable emotions running thru Lexa's eyes. Clarke thought 'is she hurt?'

Lexa had exited the office but Bellamy had stopped her on her tracks, "Lex, more coffee for Costia and Clarke."

Lexa just nodded without looking at the sight.

Clarke had stood up, "Please excuse me guys. I need to use the bathroom but i will be back in the jiffy."

"Don't be too long Clarke," Octavia hissed.

"Don't worry O," Clarke winked.

Clarke had followed Lexa at the back office. She noticed that Lexa was crying. Clarke took the mug from Lexa, "I can manage this Lex, don't worry about this."

Lexa turned, "Why are you all like that?". Lexa was all sobs.

"What do you mean?"

Lexa pointing a finger on Clarke's heart, "People like you tend to play around with people like me!!!"

Clarke had put the mug at the counter and started to approach Lexa. When she closed the distance she hugged her and soothe her arms up and down to make her stop,  "It's okay Lex, just let it out."

Lexa's tears had started to fall down to her cheeks non-stop that all Clarke can do was hug her even tighter. Lexa had burrow herself in Clarke neck and holding her at the waist. When Clarke felt that Lexa had started to relax, "Lex, just freshen up okay before you back to your desk."

Lexa just nodded and went out at the back to go to the bathroom. 

 

****************************************************************************************************************************

When the day almost ended, Bellamy had informed the entire team, "It's Friday everyone and it's my sisters birthday today so everyone is invited at Polis Club. Drinks are on me guys. All employees had stood up ," your the best boss. WOOOOOOHHHH!!!! party all night."

All the people had arrive at the Polis Club and Bellamy had requested for a huge table for the team to occupy them all. Bellamy was sitting next to Clarke while Costia was sitting between Octavia and Lexa. You can really tell that Costia is really interested with Octavia by the looks of it. All people were dancing and enjoying every second of it. Some colleagues were all in verse in there own conversation but Clarke notices how Lexa stares towards Costia. Clarke thought 'Lexa is pretty caught up with Costia and there is definitely going on between the two.' Clarke even notices the small glimpses that Costia shows towards Lexa and whispering something that made Lexa smile.

Later on Costia had excused herself for a bathroom break and Clarke followed. Both women were in the same room. Costia asked, "Are you interested with Octavia? I can say she is looking at you most of the time when we arrive."

Clarke was washing her hands, "Nope! were just friends. Bellamy and I were good pals in school so technically she is the sister of my friend she is a friend as well. Its been a while we haven't seen each other so thats probably why. Why do you ask?"

Costia smiled, "Good! i am pretty interested with her. She is really hot, smart and real sexy."

"What about the other girl?"

"What other girl Clarke?"

"The one staying at your side having conversation with Octavia."

"Oh?? Lexa?", Costia's brows raising. "She is my safe girl. You know the one you keep secret and when there is no one at all you can have her instead. You know what i mean Clarke from what I have heard you are one bachelorette that chicks dig.

Costia just patted Clarke, "Nice talking to you and clearing the waters regarding Octavia." She left the bathroom and Clarke was left. Clarke was shocked and feeling disgusted from what she had heard and felt sorry for Lexa. Clarke had understood and analyze her mistake with the past but she met Nylah and everything had change. She came to Cali for change and that is what is going to happen. Clarke thought that Lexa deserve better, Lexa is smart, funny, passionate and good traits but I guess people like here doesn't see that in general. People like herself see the physical aspect and not really the entire components of a person. I will never do this to Lexa, she deserves to be rightfully loved and respected.

Clarke had went back to the table with the group and only Costia, Octavia and Lexa were left while others were on the dance floor dancing with the song Despacito Remix. Costia was in the verge of asking Octavia for a dance, "O, would you like to dance?'

Octavia was smirking, "Clarke would you like to dance?'

Clarke looks at Lexa, "No O! I have a  partner already. I promised her a dance tonight." Clarke stood up and offer her hand to Lexa, "Lexa would you care for a dance?"

Lexa refused,"No, I am fine Clarke."

"Common Lex, don't leave me hanging."

Costia had scoffed but before Lexa had looked towards Costia's direction, Clarke had pulled her hand and dragged her to the dance floor. " have fun Lex, you deserve it.." Clarke had whispered into her ears. "Not all people like me tends to play around Lexa, you just have to learn to see that there are some good people around. Just learn to open those beautiful green eyes." Clarke had taken Lexa's cute dorky glasses, "Cause you know Lexa, people like you deserve better and you are definitely an exception." Clarke is looking directly at her eyes with pure adoration.

Both Lexa and Clarke had danced and talked more at the dance. Clarke was really making a fool out of herself (she can't imagine herself doing and being like this even with Nylah. This is a whole new thing just being yourself).

 

When the night had ended all people had parted there ways.

"Hey Lexa, can I give you a ride," asked Clarke.

Lexa was looking towards Costia who butts in, "I will be giving her a ride, since your drunk. You shouldn't drink and drive Clarke."

Clarke stood up from her Harley and walks towards Costia, "You shouldn't play 2 when you cannot even handle one. I'm not like you! I treat them all with due respect since this one deserve better."

Both had starred at each other. Lexa was looking at Clarke as Clarke was looking at her, "You deserve better Lexa." 

Lexa had pushed Costia aside, "Lets go. Both of you had too much to drink for tonight."

Octavia was on her way to grab Clarke," Lets go finish this party at my house Clarke. my birthday is not yet over."

 

 

 


End file.
